


Lover's Suicide

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Faked Suicide, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Slight Romantic Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the "Commit lovers' suicide with me!" scene from episode 89.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Suicide

~ Lovers' Suicide ~

"Gwendal, commit lovers' suicide with me!"

After a moment of stunned silence from everyone in the room, Gwendal stood and drew his sword.

"Is here good?" he asked flatly, pointing the sword at Anissina's throat. "Or was there a specific place you wanted to die?"

"No! Wait! That's not what I meant!" she said, nervously backing away. Of course she didn't think that Gwendal would  _actually_  kill her... It was just that he looked so serious about it.

"He wouldn't really kill her, would he?" Yuri whispered to Wolfram.

"I... don't  _think_  so..." Wolfram replied uncertainly.

Hearing their whispers, Gwendal frowned even harder than he already was and sheathed his sword.

"What  _did_  you mean, then?" he asked irritably.

Anissina quickly outlined her plan, which Gwendal immediately declared ridiculous.

"It will work!" Anissina argued.

" _And how many of the things you've invented have EVER worked properly? HOW MANY?!_ " Gwendal roared, his temper snapping.

The answer to that question was very few indeed, and everyone in the room knew it.

"Instead of a poison, why don't you just invent some realistic-looking fake blood?" Murata suggested, breaking the tense silence that followed Gwendal's outburst. "Then you can stage a dramatic suicide scene using that and some makeup..."

So that's what they did.

... although the fake blood ended up not being as easy to wash out of their clothes as Anissina had said it would be.

~end~


End file.
